


We Need To Talk

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, So is Jake, and very gay, jake also loves sbarro pizza, rich is my son, these pure bois are very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Rich and Jake have a heart to heart talk in the hospital after Rich gets his SQUIP out.





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling sad right now so here's some fluff  
> (i forgot to add rich's lisp before so here you go!)

"We need to talk." Jake says plainly, walking into Rich's hospital room.

"Jakey D!" Rich replies, excited to see his best friend.

"Rich, I'm being serious." Jake sighs, sitting down in a chair next to Rich's bed.

"What do you want to talk about that'th so theriouth?" Rich asks, his face falling a bit. What if Jake doesn't want to be his friend anymore? What if it's because he came out as bi and Jake isn't accepting?

"We need to talk about our relationship as friends." Jake says slowly.

"What about it?" Rich tenses up, preparing for the worst. Jake takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I like you, Rich."

"What?"

"Now, I understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't want to be friends anymore, but I just had to tell you. It was killing me not to." Jake starts standing up, preparing for Rich's rejection.

"Jake, wait! Don't go!" Rich says frantically. "I- I like you too." Rich blushes profusely.

"You do?" Jake asks hopefully, easing himself back into the chair.

"I do." Rich confirms, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Then how about once they release you we go to Sbarro's?" Jake asks, biting his lip nervously.

"I would love that."

"And you know what the best part is?" Jake asks, grinning.

"They let you pick out whatever toppings you want!" The boys say in unison.

"Excuse me sir? Visiting hours are over." A doctor pokes her head through the door to say.

"Ok." Jake says, standing up. Before leaving the room, he plants a kiss on Rich's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
